


Just for One Day

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Ghost Spike gets a surprise from Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thomasina75 for the holidays. :)

The W&H Christmas Eve party was over, and everyone had already left.

Everyone but Spike.

He stood staring out the window in Angel's office, and he admitted to himself that he was close to brooding.

"Hi, Spike!"

The cheery greeting startled Spike and he jumped. He spun around only to see Fred grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't hear you, pet," he said, trying to cover his surprise.

"You wouldn't have," Fred replied. She reached out to touch Angel's desk.

Her hand went right through it.

Spike gaped at her, even as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's just for one day, but... Merry Christmas, Spike."


End file.
